


Endings

by immortalje



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Methos contemplates the unexpected end to his relationship with Joe.
Relationships: Joe Dawson/Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson/Methos (Highlander)





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May 2013 or earlier. May 2013 is merely the date I started using SVN to version my writing.

Methos didn’t know what to do. Running hadn’t seemed to help him this time. His mind still lingered on Joe Dawson and their relationship. It lingered even more on the image of Joe and MacLeod lying in bed, naked and in a rather compromising position. MacLeod hadn’t even been woken by his presence.

He thought that he could trust though, had believed that he was the more likely of the two to stray and had given his best not to. And the payment for that had been devastating. Strictly speaking, he didn’t even know why he cared so much. In the roughly five millennia he had lived, he had his own share of heartache wrought by betrayal, fate and death. He’d been the cause for plenty of heartache in others as well.

He had even been prepared to lose Joe eventually. It wasn’t as if he was still young. Health problems were bound to come up eventually. He just hadn’t expected it to be because of someone else.

A part of him wanted to know why, wanted to forgive, but the largest part was drowned by grief and hurt. That was the part that had made him leave. As much as he wanted to fight, he didn’t want to hurt Joe and if this was Joe’s choice then who was he to demand otherwise?

His time with the horsemen had shown him how little that made him happy.  



End file.
